ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Master Mold
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Greetings from the Firehouse Hey interesting stuff so far. I went ahead and added a Screen cap of Janna. If you want to make pages for other ghosts in the game, your more than welcome. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 07:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, it is exactly what I'm going to do in the following few days. :) Also, Extreme Ghostbusters' ghosts needs some expansion too. I'll try to improve as much as I can. Master Mold 09:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) SLOAR problem Hi there and thanks for greetings! There are two similar pages now: Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar and Sloar. Can you please merge them somehow? It would be great if there were only Sloar page, but with Imprisoned one's section from the game. Master Mold 20:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Tough call either way. As the history of the articles go, the Slor article was made about a creature described in the first movie. The Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar in contrast is a young Sloar and I would have easily merged the articles if the games designers hadn't named it a Juvenile. We could try argueing its a type of ghost/monster, and that the Juvenile Sloar is one of them. I've sat on this awhile as you can see, and I don't like either answer to some degree. It would have been easier if people were posting here right now (the fall is the slow time of year for wikis). Let's give this a bit more time, and focus on other articles. I'll seek a third opinion. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 00:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, let's wait and see (about Sloars). I still have one other thing to discuss: I want to create a new page, titled Ghosts. Because, while there are lots of pages about individual ghosts... and about their Classes... and... Well, there must be just one GENERAL page about them. I want to put there their common features, types, info about "standart (aka normal) ghosts" that serve more as background creatures in EVERY GB installment... And, if this is to happen, I guess it would be a great idea to merge "Ghost Classes" pages into this one. What do you think? :::First off, what I didn't like is trying to merge the classes pages in any form. I like them and so does User:Liberal Noob. As for the Ghosts pages, I am more getting the feeling it could be about the term. Ghosts (Type of Creatures) would be about different types of ghosts and such. Please realize that the class system is for all supernatural activity, including ghosts, vampures, werewolfs, trolls, goblems and many others. In short such a page would be a long and painful undertaking. I think this sort of thing may be a bit much to do. Another interesting page I could see being made is a page about Stock Ghosts which would be the ghosts seen in the original intro and pilot or RGB along with them being in lots of licensed items. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 01:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::One little thing, for all characters including ghosts use the category "Ghostbusters Sega Characters" and yes still use the ghost category tag, but if a normal person, just use the Ghostbusters Sega Characters category. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 09:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Master Mold I am impressed with the changes you made with this wiki. And since it is obvious to me that you own a copy of the XGB GBA game, I have a question. Is it possible to trap the bosses? I can't find out myself because I don't have a copy(yet). SonofSamhain 07:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I already knew that regular enemies could be trapped. Still, it is a shame that you can't trap a boss. Well, do you know anything about the Game Boy Color Game? SonofSamhain 14:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Little Big Planet I'll be honest, I am not very knowledgeable about this game series. It seems to be a officially licensed thing which makes it even more confusing for me. But a page on it is a must. For now we're go with the cameo thing. I guess thats what that is. Tho Sony promoting it is odd to me. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 22:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Second thought. Its not really anything that was made that looked perfectly or fit with canon so put it on the Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References instead. Sorry to confuse you like that. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 22:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The Slime tub article... I know its a debatable thing and it could be argued that is not a ghost but just slime, but I feel it should be counted as a creature due to its characteristics of it attacking Dana and Oscar. This has been the same annoying arguements I had about Ghostbusters: The Video Game as many things were given the ghost treatment that weren't really ghosts. Its more like a supernatural event, but ghosts is what works best for now. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :True that Vigo had used the slime to attack. But much like most events in the game including animating objects to attack people. It counted in the game as a entity and my reason why I'm having issues swallowing this. Lets leave the article with the edit you did for now, and I think I'll open a forum thread on that and likewise issues from the game and such. This stuff is very debatable and this is where things go grey as to what it is. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year SonofSamhain 14:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Cult of Gozer I'm really digging how that article turned out. Yeah I have been busy with a different wiki this week, due to the sudden interest in it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Need Help I have a copy of Extreme Ghostbusters Code Ecto-1 now (My grandmother managed to find one and gave it to me for Christmas). I can easily defeat the Clown Juggler and Count Mercharior(CJ is easier with Eduardo and the Count is easier with Kylie), but I just can't figure out how to defeat Achira. No matter how many times I try, she keeps on killing me before I bust her. Any hints and tips you got for me? SonofSamhain 19:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Prior to recieving a copy of the game, I wrote down cheat codes from the internet that enabled me to skip to any level in the game, including the bosses. I first played things fair until I tried to defeat Achira. When I gave up and went to Clown Juggler, he took me three tries until I figured out how to defeat him. The Count took me four or five tries. I found the codes on gamefaqs.com. Since you forgot, how about you tell me when you remember the next time you play. SonofSamhain 06:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I found out how to defeat Achira! According to a thread on Ghostbusters.net, I have to shoot at her head until she drops one of her snake minion thingies. You then shoot at that until it explodes. You duck when she tries to get you and shoot her head again when she is done attacking. Repeat until she dies. SonofSamhain 14:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Confusion You have told me that the GBC EGB game doesn't have bosses. This confuses me because I once read an article on Gamespot that said there were at least four bosses.SonofSamhain 15:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted you to know. The only games I ever play are ones with boss battles. To me, a video game without bosses is like a woman without boobies. I am also rather happy that I finally figured out how to feat Achira(All this time, I had no idea you were supposed to destroy her arms until she was vulnerable), though I still think she is the hardest boss in the game. SonofSamhain 20:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) It's been a while since we talked. I remember that you added images from the EGB games to the articles of the Clown Juggler and Count Mercharior. I was wondering if you could add images to Achira's article depicting her appearances in Code Ecto-1 and the Ultimate Invasion, and maybe do the same in Ultimate Invasion for the Mirror Demon and the Fear Ghost SonofSamhain 17:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC)